Iron Man RX
Iron Man RX is a comic book seires which stars the Armor Avenrage, Iron Man. This comic book sent in Earth-626. Story Arcs The Armored Avenger (1-5) Plot Outline: Tony Stark, CEO of Stark Industries is working on two iron suits that he is working on. Than, after going home, Tony gets knock out cold by knock out gas. He wake ups to see his rival, Justin Hammer who wants to kills so he can gets him out of the picture and become the most famous CEO alive. Tony said that he's insane. Than, Justin also tells him that he was the one who kills his father, Howard Stark which anger Tony. Justin goes on a date. Than, he finds a chainsaw and moves ot cut the rope. Than, he knock out of the guard and find one of the iron suits that he was working on. Than, he uses its and take down one of his guards. Than, he fly and escapes. While Justin on a date, he gets a message from one of his guards which said "Tony escapes with one of the iron suits that he was working on". He skips the date and return to the warehouse where he kidnap Tony. He finds one of the iron suits that he steal. Meanwhile, Tony returns which shock his butler, Edwin Jarvis. Tony and Edwin begins thinking of a plan of how to finds evidence of Justin Hammer selling to the black market. Tony begins upgrading the armor while Justin upgrading his own. Than, Justin begins to have funs by destroying New York. Tony and Jarvis watach the new. Than, Tony uses the iron suit that he down upgrading with and begins saving New York from the wrath of what everyone calls him, the Iron Maniac. Tony arrives and battles Hammer to a duel. Tony was thinking of revenge of Hammer for killing his father. Than, he uses Repulsor Blasts to take down Justin. Than, they both fly in the sky when Tony uses headbutt on Justin. Than, he uses Uni Beam to knock Justin out cold. Justin is now in jail and the peoples calling him, Iron Man. The next day, Tony gets a text from his secretarys, Pepper Potts and Happy Hogan who wants to tells him about Iron Man. Meanwhile, Justin thinking of revenge on Tony when he forgot about Iron Man's identity. At Stark Mansion, Tony wanders he could make another suit. But, he just remember that he was going to see his best friend, James "Rhodey" Rhodes. Than, he arrives to see Rhodey where the book end where Tony and Rhodey watching the sky. Introducing Characters: Tony Stark/Iron Man, Edwin Jarvis, Col. James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Pepper Potts, Happy Hogan, Justin Hammer/Iron Maniac, Howard Stark (only appears in flashbacks) Villain: Iron Maniac Death: Howard Stark (only appears in flashbacks) Doubles Troubles (6-11) The Talk (12) War Machine (13-17) The Revenge of Justin Hammer (18-22) The Mandarin (23-26) Annual 1 Attack of the Living Laser (27-30) So Cold (31-33) Category:Billy2009 Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Category:Books Category:Comic Books Category:Comics Category:Iron Man